


DM Me

by Cclay2020



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cclay2020/pseuds/Cclay2020
Summary: Chanyeol is crazy about the band SuperM and of course the oldest one, what happens when he sends a Dm to the man he admires
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**_Cast_ **

Byun Baekhyun  
Leader of SuperM  
  


Taeyong  
Baekhyun's best friend and band member  
  
  
  


Chanyeol  
Best friend's with Sehun and crazy about SuperM

Sehun  
best friends with chanyeol and wishes he would shut up about SuperM

"Cause when we jumping, we popping we jopping" I sing on my way to the kitchen as Sehun stares at me with boiling water in a cup. "I swear to god you need to stop singing that song, and what the hell is jopping" he huffs before making his coffee. "It's when you......." I am just about to tell him when he faces me again this time with a devil look in his eyes making me shut up. "OK I'll stop, love ya bestie" I try tease him as he just keeps staring. "Oh come on you know I like them, give them a chance" I pout making him finally laugh. "Get your ass ready for work or we will be late and I am not listening to that song fast car while you drive" he storms off into his room as I make myself some tea.

I have to admit I do go on about them a lot, but how can I not, they are a new band where they all have talents but oh my god Byun sexy Baekhyun has got to be the most sexiest man alive that I have ever seen. My mind drifts off remembering their press conference and how he spoke in English and yes I screamed which resulted in Sehun bashing me with a pillow to shut me up.

"You better be getting ready Yeol" I hear him shout making me jump and run for my bedroom to get ready for work.

***

_**At work** _

I work in a café/ bubble tea café with my best friend Sehun and my friend Jaehyun. The owner of the place Suho has a thing for my bestie but Sehun being Sehun doesn't notice it no matter how hard Suho tries Sehun still doesn't realise he has an admirer. Maybe today being Valentines day Suho might just come straight out and ask him for a date.

"Chanyeol are you drooling over SuperM again" Sehun says making me look at him with a smile "No" I smirk as I put my apron on and head to the bakery to put out all the love heart cakes and cookies before I get a scolding for day dreaming.

"Good morning everyone are we ready for a busy day today?" My manager Suho approaches us. "We sure are boss" Jaehyun says as he gets ready at the till since he is the wiz as taking payment. Sehun is the king of the bubble tea even though he drinks more then he serves but gets away with it since the boss fancies his ass. I on the other hand serve the good stuff yes you guessed it I give all the cakes and sweet treats to the customers.

"OK everyone be on your toes today there is a cue outside so let's get started" my boss heads over to the door opening it as we get ready for the morning rush.

First in the door is the ever lovely old lady Mrs Yen. "Oh Chanyeol darling how are you this fine morning, I brought you a little something dear" she reaches into her bag she always carries with her and takes out a red envelope handing it to me. "Oh Mrs Yen, what is this?" I smile as she blushes while I open it. Seeing it's a Valentines day card I let out a little laugh. "Oh Mrs Yen what would your husband say" I walk around the counter and kiss her on the cheek as the cue of people clap. "My husband wouldn't care once I bring him home his favourite strawberry muffin and some lemon bread for me" she smiles as I get her order together. "Any romantic plans tonight dear?" she asks me as I hand her the small box containing her order. "No romantic plans Mrs Yen maybe just a movie and some food" she signals for me to come around the counter as I get closer to her. "You my dear are a handsome young man you should find love soon just keep being you. I best go before these lovely people give out to me for holding up the que". She heads off to pay for her cakes and leaves making we wonder will I ever find true love, will I be good enough for anyone. Shaking the sadness from my head I put a smile on my face and head back to the counter to serve the rest of the que.

_**6 hours later** _

Finally the place has gone quiet since its a Friday night and people have romantic plans. Flopping down onto the chair as my feet care screaming with pain from being on them all day I slip off my shoes a little. "Oh Chanyeol my feet are gonna fall off and run out the door and leave me for good" Jaehyun moans as he sits down in front of me slipping off his shoes and moaning in delighted as his feet are now free. "That was such a busy day omg" I lay my head on the table and rest for a few minutes as Suho our boss turns off some of the lights.

"Guys Suho just asked me out" Sehun panics as he sits with us making me lift my head off the table to look at him. "About time" I smile at him as Jaehyun laughs "Where is he taking you?" we look at him as he looks around to see where Suho is. "I haven't said yes yet" he whispers making me lay my head back down again. "Sehun he has fancied you for months and to be honest I can't stand the awkwardness between you two, you both like each other just go for it, it's valentines day" I feel him get up from the table as I lift my head up to see Suho has joined us. "So can I have your answer?" he asks Sehun making me feel so embarrassed for him. "Yes I'll go" Sehun says making Suho smile. "OK can you both wash the floors and lock up" Suho throws the keys at Jaehyun as he just nods. "See you all tomorrow, Sehun after you" Suho smiles as Sehun heads out the door waving as me and Jaehyun look in shock at finally its happening for them.

"Since the boss is gone will I put on SuperM's album while we clean up?" I smile as he rushes over to his phone and connects it to the speakers as the café comes to life as we both start to dance around the place.

***

Finally I arrive home. Slipping off my shoes as I check my phone again to see if SuperM or Baekhyun has updated their insta yet. Heading to the bathroom I turn on the taps for a bath pouring in some vanilla bubbles as I strip off my clothes. Once it's ready I climb in to settle myself back in the bath nearly sending bubbles over the side as I take my phone carefully and scroll through my Insta.

Looking over Baekhyun's page I click into the DM. Should I send him a message, I know he probably gets hundreds and thousands of messages a day and doesn't read them. What have I got to lose right? Clicking in the box I begin to type

Closing the message once I've sent it I lay back in the water and just relax from my hard busy day and wonder what Baekhyun is doing now.

**_Across town_ **

"OK so what chick flick are we gonna watch?" Taeyong sits beside me on the sofa with a massive bowl of popcorn. "How about P.s I love you" I tell him as he looks at me shaking his head "No way I cried so hard at that movie" he pouts making me flick through the channels to see what we can watch. I give in and just hand him the remote as he keeps saying no to everything I chose. Picking up my phone I check my DMs and see a lot of fan messages but one just recently. I usually go through all my messages and read them but right now I don't have the time so I click into the last one and read it. Smiling to myself I decide to check out the profile of the sender

Smiling I scroll through and stop at one of his pictures.

Wow he is hot, I smile to myself and head back into my DM's. Should I text him back. I wait and read his message again and wonder what will happen if I was to reply, would he post it everywhere telling his followers I replied. Scrolling more on his account I smile when I see what appears to be his work place.

"Hey Taeyong since we are on a break fancy dropping into the nicest bakery in town some of my fans have recommended it? " I look at him as he snuggles into the sofa having finally decided on a movie called Safe Haven. "Sure I love cakes" he smiles while filling his mouth full of popcorn. I look back at my phone smiling wondering how good this Yeol looks in person. Closing my phone I put it on the table beside me and start to munch on the popcorn smiling to myself at the cute guy who messaged me and who I may get to see tomorrow.

❤️C ❤️

_**Ok first of all those messages where hard to do lol, secondly yes I didn't use their actual insta names so don't come at me lol thirdly** _

_**Hope you liked the first chapter** _

_**Love** _   
_**Cclay2020** _

_**❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️** _


	2. Chapter 2

"So how was your Valentines night?" I lean against the kitchen counter with a cup of coffee in my hands watching Sehun blush for the first time in years. "It was good" he smiles as he makes himself some coffee. "I'm your best mate come on tell me the dirty details" I rush after him as he leaves the kitchen and walks into his bedroom nearly hitting me with the door as he tries to close it on me. "There is nothing to tell now I need to get ready for work" he gives me a pissed off look as I give in asking him and leave his room. I really thought he would have at least been happy or got a kiss or something.

Reaching my room I put my cup down on the bedside table and open my phone. Feeling all excited I open my DM's to see Baekhyun hasn't seen my message yet. Laying back on the bed deflated I guess he gets thousands of messages and can't read them all. "What's wrong with you?" I hear Sehun as I jump up from my bed seeing him come into my room and sit on the end of my bed. "I sent a Dm to Baekhyun from SuperM and I guess I thought he would see it at least". I get up from the bed and search my wardrobe for my clothes for work.

"Chanyeol, he kissed me" I turn so fast from my wardrobe I nearly fall over some of my dirty clothes on the floor. "Oh my god are you serious, ok tell me everything" I sit on the bed beside him as he lowers his head. "I shouldn't have went last night I made such a fool of myself" he lays back on my bed covering his face with a pillow and now I know there really is something wrong with him.

"His Ex showed up" he mumbles from under the pillow. Cursing to myself I pull the pillow away "What happened" he sits up on the bed hugging my pillow. "Everything was going well he was ever the gentle man, I was beginning to see him in a romantic way then just before we could order this Chinese guy walks up and next thing I know they are hugging and laughing and smiling. He introduced me as his staff not his date. Oh Chanyeol I just wanted the ground to open up and swallow me". Hugging him as he lays his head on my chest I feel so awful for him. "The guy just happens to be Lay that amazing artist from China. After a few minutes he left but I can still see a connection between them. He kept looking over towards his table on and off during the evening so I ate as fast as I could and didn't have dessert. When it was time to go he made his way over to _his_ table to say goodbye they hugged and I just left the restaurant. He found me outside and apologised and drove me home. He got out of the car to help me out kissed my cheek and I thanked him for the dinner and just ran inside. Chanyeol I felt so stupid. I wasn't really into Suho that much but I thought I would give him a chance". I look into his teary eyes as I feel really sorry for him having to go through all that for his date to hug another guy.

"Are you going to go to work then today, can you face him?" I move his hair back from his face as he now feels like a lost child in my arms. "yes you guys would be lost without your bubble tea maker and I can't let him see he got to me" he stands up and heads to my bedroom door. "Oh by the way, the verified accounts on insta can see your messages without you getting the little word seen under the message" he smiles and leaves the room making me grab my phone and recheck my Dm. Oh my god so this means Baekhyun from SuperM could have seen my message all this time. I lay on my stomach on my bed and scroll through insta looking to see if any fans put up any new pictures of SuperM. After about 15 mins I hear Sehun shout that I better be ready in the next 15 minutes for work or he will destroy my SuperM album. I quickly get up from the bed turn on my radio which of course is SuperM album and dance around my room getting ready for work.

_**At work** _

We are in work the last half hour and I am still in shock that Sehun let me listen to SuperM in the car on the way here. I get all the boxes ready as a que is building up outside again waiting for us to open. The little bell above the door dings to let us know when a customer enters making me look up to see our boss Suho enter. "Good morning all, Sehun can I see you in my office please" I turn to look at Jaehyun as we both shrug our shoulders. I just hope and pray Sehun doesn't start screaming his head off like he does when he is really pissed off.

After a few minutes he returns with Suho looking sad behind him as he walks to open the door of the cafe to let the customers in. "Are you ok?" I whisper to him as he just smiles, "I am now" before turning to deal with a customer.

I start to get the orders from the customers that are sitting at the tables also while looking at my upset friend. Heading back to get an order I approach him, "Sehun are you sure your ok your not your bubbly self" I wink at him being our best bubbletea maker. "I will be if you stop with those stupid remarks" he takes the order of drinks off me and turns to make them. The bell of the door goes off as more customers walk in.

"Ch.... Chanyeol either I am still drunk from last night or Byun Baekhyun and Lee Taeyong and Kai just walked in the door" I nearly get whip lash as I turn to see them and two other men enter the café with them as they sit in a booth. "Omg omg omg I feel sick, I'm gonna pass out that's the Byun Baekhyun omg" I hold onto the counter as Sehun passes me the drinks. "Here you idiot take these to the table you took the order from" he forces them into my hand as I turn while shaking and try to walk to the table handing the customers their orders as I rush back behind the counter. "I can't take their order" I panic as I look over the counter hoping they can't see how much of an idiot I am being. "They are just normal guys give me the order pad I'll get their order" Sehun huffs as he pushes past me making me rush over to Jaehyun as we watch Sehun approach the table.

"Do you think he saw my Dm, omg I feel like an idiot" I whisper as Jaehyun tries to take the bill from two other customers without screaming like a school girl. "When did you send him a Dm?" he asks me as I blush "Last night and now he is in my place of work, holy crap" I keep looking over as I see Baekhyun smile. Sehun returns and hands me the order notepad. They want one strawberry muffin, one lemon drizzle slice of cake and a slice of black forest cake, I'll do their drinks" he says before turning to face the machine letting out a little laugh making me turn to look at him. "Why you laughing" I whisper as I take the cakes out of the display cabinet and place them onto plates. "I'm laughing because, one your faces are so red and two the tall dark hair guy winked at me, and he is hot" he tries to stop laughing as I place the plates onto a tray along with the drinks. "Who is bringing it over?" I look at Sehun and Jaehyun as they both look at me. "It's your job" they both say as I huff and try find my feet so I can try walk without shaking like I am about to have a seizure of some sort. I take a deep breath and pick up the tray and head towards their table.

Reaching the table I take the plates off one by one as they pass them to whom ordered them along with the drinks. "If there is anything else just let me know" I bow about to turn away when I hear a soft voice "Thank you Chanyeol" Baekhyun says making me bow again as I leave their table and head behind the counter and into our storage room closing the door as I scream into my top. He said my name oh my god and it sounds so good coming from his lips. OK get a grip Chanyeol I scold myself before I walk out again.

"He said my name how does he know my name?" I screech as Sehun hits my name tag "That's why idiot" he turns away to make more drinks for other customers making me feel rather stupid. I sneak a look over again seeing Baekhyun get up from the booth and walk towards us. I pretend to be doing something as Sehun leaves the counter to serve some customers their drinks. "Excuse me could I get some napkins please" Baekhyun says with the biggest smile on his face as I watch Jaehyun freeze to the spot staring. I quickly grab some and hand some to him "I'm sorry I forgot them can I get you anything else?" he looks up and smiles at me "No everything is perfect, is your friend OK?" he moves down the counter towards me looking back at Jaehyun. "He is a massive fan and he kinda fancies Taeyong" I smile as Baekhyun nods his head. "So your not a fan" he smiles making me blush. "I am a massive fan also yes" I know I am going so red I could be used for a stop light. "Good to know" he smiles and winks before leaving to head back to his other members.

"Chanyeol I think my legs are broken I can't seem to move" Jaehyun says making me move closer and push him. "Don't do that I will fall on my face" he huffs still holding the counter while looking over towards them.

The store begins to get busy and we get about 50 customers passing through every now and then. I look up to see they are still sitting there after getting more drinks. I finally serve the last customer of the rush and lean on the counter a bit as Jaehyun crouches down to rub his legs. "Jaehyun get up they are coming over here" I say through gritted teeth before I turn and smile at them.

"Just want to pay the bill please" Taeyong says making me look at Baekhyun, doesn't the oldest usually pay I think to myself. "It's on us" I blurt out not realising what I just said as Jaehyun looks at me. "Your so nice but let us pay please, Kai says handing me a bank card." Please sir its an honour for us to pay your order, we are massive fans" I blurt out again feeling rather stupid as they all smile. "Well at least let us give you a autograph" Baekhyun says while taking the order note pad from the counter and signing it before passing it to Taeyong and whispering in his ear. I watch as Kai smiles looking behind me making me turn around and see Sehun standing with a small blush across his face. "This is Sehun he likes you guys also" I blurt out again not realising how stupid I probably sound to them. They sign pages for us and thank us so much for the food before starting to leave. I move the other side of the counter and walk behind them. "Nice to meet you Chanyeol and thanks again" Baekhyun holds out his hand as I shake it feeling something inside his hand. Moving my hand back I put what ever it is into the pouch of my apron and head towards the bathroom.

Closing the staff room toilets and locking it I dig into my apron pouch and take out the piece of paper unfolding it.

_**You really should be a model** _

I re read it wondering what it means not having a clue as I put it back inside my pouch and head back out to the others.

"This crazy idiot nearly passed out" Sehun says as Jaehyun is now sitting on the floor behind the counter trying to catch his breath. "My future husband just gave me his autograph" Jaehyun waves the piece of paper in front of his face fanning himself. "Next you will want their napkins" Sehun teases as I look at Jaehyun get off the floor so fast and looks at the table they where sitting at to see it was cleared away already.

"So welcome to the fandom of SuperM" I nudge Sehun making him blush. "He was hot" Sehun smiles as he takes out the piece of paper they gave him seeing Kai left him a love heart and his signature also with the words see you soon underneath. "Oh my god you lucky shit" Jaehyun returns nearly pulling the piece of paper from Sehun hand. I smile to myself as I go clean the display counter wondering what he meant by the comment on my extra piece of paper.

Lunch time has arrived and since we close for lunch I sit at the booth the man of my dreams sat at and tuck into a piece of cake. Opening my insta I see they posted a picture of themselves in our café. I click into my own and scroll still I notice the picture of me with the caption under it saying trying to model.

  
Holy shit he seen my page that means he seen my message oh my god I look up towards Sehun and Jaehyun as the room starts to spin and I pass out.   
  


To be continued.... 

❤️C ❤️

Ignore any mistakes please

Love   
Cclay2020   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

"Did he just pass out? "Sehun and Jaehyun rush over seeing Chanyeol slumped over the table." Chanyeol wake up are you ok? " Sehun nudges him trying to wake him." I'm not giving him CPR" Jaehyun says watching Sehun trying to wake him. "You don't give CPR if they are still breathing idiot" Sehun shakes his friend more finally making him wake. "Fuck man you scared us, are you ok?" Sehun sits beside his friend in the booth with his arm around him. "I guess seeing them and realising Byun Baekhyun saw my DM got a bit too much for me so I passed out" Chanyeol takes a drink of his sugary drink and catches his breath.

"Did I dream that they where really here?" Chanyeol looks at his friends for answers. "Yes my future husband was here with his friends" Jaehyun smiles all excited still holding the piece of paper with the autograph in his hand afraid to let it go. "Who is the tall guy by the way?" Sehun blushes making the other two laugh. "His name is Kim Jongin but they all call him Kai, why do you fancy him?" Chanyeol teases his friend who use to hate him singing any SuperM songs. "Yeah he is handsome" Sehun blushes again before leaving the table to grab some food for himself. "They are more then handsome these men are gods and have been here and touched our hands and gave us autographs this has been the best day ever" Jaehyun screams in excitement as Chanyeol still can't believe it himself.

Looking out the window smiling Chanyeol thinks to himself weather to send another message or not. "Will I send him another message Jaehyun?" Chanyeol looks at his friend who has a mouthful of cake. Covering his mouth as he finishes eating Jaehyun then speaks "Yes go for it what have you to lose he may reply back after being here who knows" Jaehyun gets up from his seat and sits beside Chanyeol as he opens his Insta and begins to type.

"Jaehyun look at the bottom of the screen does that mean what I think it means?" they both look at each other and back to the phone and then back to each other. "He saw your new message" Jaehyun covers his mouth in excitement "Holy shit there are 3 dot on the screen now" Jaehyun shouts as Chanyeol drops the phone onto the table and gets up from his seat. "No no tell me he isn't writing" Chanyeol panics as Jaehyun checks the phone "OK he isn't writing" Jaehyun smiles all excited. "Jaehyun he is writing isn't he" Chanyeol starts to panic and sweat at the idea of a message coming from his favourite idol. "I lied he is writing" Jaehyun starts bouncing on the chair watching the screen waiting for the three dots to disappear. "I feel like I am living a dream they where here and now a message, are we gonna die and God is giving us one more amazing day on this planet" Jaehyun says all excited still watching the phone.

"I can't cope he is just so gorgeous in real life like oh my god, anyone that gets with him would have the best life ever" Chanyeol slumps back down onto his seat feeling sad that one day the man he admires and adores and loves will be in love with someone. closing his phone he slips it into his pocket to a now very upset Jaehyun and Sehun. "Eh why did you do that for, are you not excited anymore what's wrong with you man the man of your dreams was here touched your hand gave you a autograph and here you are with a pout all of a sudden why? Sehun says searching his friends eyes for a answer. "Maybe I realized I can never have a man like him, maybe he isn't even gay" chanyeol gets up from his seat and throws his cake in the bin and starts to clean up the café.

"Oh man now I wish they didn't come into the café chanyeol is going to be so down now when he should be dancing around screaming after seeing them" Jaehyun huffs as he too gets up and heads back to work. 

***

The long day is finally over and Chanyeol is finally ready to head home. Jaehyun has already left leaving Chanyeol to say goodnight to his room mate Sehun who is staying back to talk with their boss Suho. Zipping up his coat he heads to the café door and steps outside into the freezing cold air. Pulling up the collar of his coat and sliding his hands into his pockets he turns to head off home. 

Reaching home feeling rather unhappy even though he met the man of his dreams, his idol, the man he would walk over hot coals for he still cant shake from his heart how he would never be able to have a man like Baekhyun. Closing the front door to his apartment and slipping off his shoes while hanging up his coat he heads right to his bedroom stripping off his clothes. Usually he would put his SuperM album on now and check his Insta for any update on his favourite band but right now just decides to leave it and head for a shower instead. 

Turning on the shower he waist for the water to heat up as he looks in the mirror. "You're a idiot the man you love walked in today smiled at you touched your hand and your now moaning" he scolds himself before climbing into the shower. Just as his foot is about to enter he hears his phone ping as he sighs and heads to find it wondering who has posted now. opening his phone he heads into his Insta and sees the red dot over the arrow for a message. Clicking into it he sees who the message is from and freezes to the spot letting out a soft whimper....

from Baekhyun   
  


to be continued ....

❤️C ❤️

love 

Cclay 2020


	4. Chapter 4

Omg he actually messaged me back. Jumping around the bathroom I can't believe he replied. Who would have ever thought their favourite idol would reply back to them. I have only ever dreamed of this. Wait... Idols usually don't reply back. Stopping myself from jumping I slowly go to sit on the lid of the toilet thinking all kinds of things like why did he reply back to me?. Does he trust me not to share it with the world. Is he just being nice. Leaning further back on the toilet as my heart keeps pounding in my chest and my hands all sweaty that I nearly drop my phone. I can't believe he replied. Jumping up from the toilet I start to panic. Do I reply... .. Do I leave him on read..... he is a Celebrity, will he share our messages with the others? I pace the bathroom floor wondering what the hell to do.

Calming a little I try to type back but my thumbs feel like they don't belong to me as I have no control over them. Shaking each hand at a time as if it will bring them back to life, I try again.

  
Oh crap should I have mentioned that. I'm an idiot I even spelt _I_ wrong. Great now he is gonna think I am an idiot. Well done Chanyeol. Turning off my shower as I am too busy now to have one I head back to my bedroom and lay on my bed staring at the screen.  
Wait if I keep the message open he will see I am waiting for a reply and that will make him think I have no life. Coming out of the message part I wait for that little arrow to tell me I have a message as I keep refreshing the page.

Waiting patiently like some stalker I keep touching my phone screen so it doesn't turn off encase insta is being a jerk and decides to not tell me I have a message like it does sometimes.  
Getting off my bed in a panic I search for my charger. Even though my phone is on 40% anything could happen and now is not that time. Fishing it from under my bed I plug it in and attach it to my phone making me relax a bit knowing I have it all covered just encase I get a reply. 

***

Slowly waking up to the screeching sound of my alarm I begin to panic. Sitting up in bed so fast I grab my phone turning my alarm of and also checking my insta for messages since I fell asleep watching my phone. Unplugging the charger from my phone since its been charging all night. I feel a sense of sadness come over me. He didn't reply and me like a idiot fell asleep watching my phone.

Dragging my tired ass off the bed. I walk like a zombie towards the shower before the thought of the good times of yesterday enter my head. I met my favourite idol I shouldn't be sad, I should be on top of the world. Smiling from ear to ear I strip off my clothes turn on SuperM jopping song and get into the shower to get ready for work.   
  


"Morning Chanyeol you seem in a better mood today" Jaehyun says opening the door of the bakery for me. "Yeah I feel so much better after a..... Goodnights sleep" I quickly walk past him into the locker room kicking myself that I was nearly going to tell him I got a message from Baekhyun. Hanging up my coat and bag I grab my apron putting it over my head and tying the straps at my back. I look at my phone again setting it to vibrate only and placing it in my pocket hoping to feel it if I get a message.

"I couldn't sleep last night I kept thinking of my future husband and how our lives would be" Jaehyun says smiling as he sweeps the floor making sure we are ready for opening. "Oh yeah you marrying him are you, when is the wedding?" I smirk at him as he twirls around the brush as if it is a person he is dancing with. "It will be a winter wedding in the snow" he smiles more dreaming about his wedding making me begin to think of one with Baekhyun as I place menus on all the tables.

"When would you get married Chan come on play along" he throws a cloth to get my attention making me sit on the edge of the table looking up at the ceiling trying to think. "OK it would be in spring just as all the stunning colours of the flowers begin to blossom. The cherry blossoms in full bloom as me and my partner walk hand in hand down a long their beautiful pathway as they line the paths either side making a cherry blossom tunnel just for us".

"Sounds beautiful" . I hear a different more angel voice speak as I jump up from the table not realising Jaehyun opened the main door to the bakery and there standing just inside is Baekhyun and Taemin from of course SuperM.

"Oh shit" I say out loud before covering my mouth shooting daggers at Jaehyun for not giving me the heads up that we had customers and them being our idols.

"Excuse me" I bow my head and hurry into the back room kicking myself and realising in the mirror on the wall I am as red as a strawberry. I try to compose myself fixing my apron before I return to the bakery.

"You should have seen your face" Jaehyun points at me as I start to place the cakes into the glass cabinet. "Hush up and why didn't you tell me you opened the door" I whisper to him so the others now sitting in the booth can't hear. "I tried to get your attention but I was in shock at who it was and also you where in dream land I didn't want to disturb you" he smiles at me before heading into the backroom. "I'll get you back for his" I whisper with anger after him as he laughs closing the door.

Taking my note pad I get up the courage to head over and take their order. "Good morning welcome to Yummy Yummy what can I get you?" I look towards them both smiling as Baekhyun looks over the menu. "I'll have a strawberry muffin like yesterday please, oh and a coffee" he smiles as I write it on the notepad waiting for Taemin as he still looks over the menu.

"So dreaming of a wedding huh" Baekhyun says with a smirk making my body all of a sudden sweat in places as my heart beats faster. "Yeah we where just joking around" I nervously reply as he keeps smiling at me making me even more nervous. "So can I ask is it male or female?" I look at him puzzled " Is what male or female? "I feel really confused as If I left my body and just returned to it missing out on something." The person your marrying are they male or female?" he smiles that beautiful smile as I blush like crazy." Oh male" I reply shyly before looking down at my notepad which is starting to get moist from my sweaty hands. "I will have the same please" Taemin says making me bow and hurry over behind the counter and into the backroom closing the door.

"You see a ghost? " Jaehyun looks at me as I start to fan myself trying to cool down. "He asked me if I like males or females" I tell him as I grab a napkin and wipe the sweat from my face. "He just asked you that really how rude" Jaehyun walks past me out into the bakery as he starts to make their drinks making me follow him. "No he didn't come right out and ask me, he did it sly asking if the person I was marrying was male or female" I whisper to him as he stops what he is doing. "Oh he is smooth" he laughs handing me one cup while he starts making the other. "He is trying to find out if your gay or not and he did it sooo smoothly, nice going Baek" Jaehyun giggles before handing me the second drink. I am that much of an idiot I didn't realise that's what he was doing. I am so crap at all this. I grab their cakes and bring them over to the table not forgetting napkins this time.

"Here are you orders" I place their plates and cups in front of them as they look excited. "You will love this place Taemin" Baekhyun smiles before grabbing his muffin taking a bite of it. "If there is anything else don't hesitate to ask" I bow my head and walk back behind the counter while taking a few glances over at their table as other customers come in.

Feeling my phone vibrate after I serve a customer. I quickly hide myself from view and check it. Baekhyun just posted to his story.

Holy crap he heard it all and posted this I feel my face now on fire as Jaehyun walks over to me. "Bro what's happening to your face?" I can't speak and just show him my phone as he burst out laughing. "So when are you and him getting married?" he teases me making me annoyed. "Come on its funny, your idol is even teasing you from across the room" he laughs while turning to serve more customers. I put my phone away into my pocket and try calm myself before helping at the counter.

As I go about my work wiping down tables and serving customers and of course having the odd look at my idol still sitting in the booth chatting with Taemin as they drink more coffee my mind does drift off to marrying Baekhyun.

We could walk along the pathway under the cherry blossom and share our first kiss as husband and husband. Oh how lucky would I be to have a guy like that. I shake my head as I hear a customer call me. Making my way over towards them I see Baekhyun and Taemin get up from the booth. I deal with the customer and quickly hurry behind the counter.

"We would like to pay for our orders please" Baekhyun smiles handing over his card. "It on me" I smile handing back his card as Jaehyun seems to be busy elsewhere making me sort out their bill. "You got the last one, it's my turn" Baekhyun smiles that beautiful smile that makes you fall in love with him as I blush a little. He leans over tapping his card making the payment go through. "Should we have got something for the others?" Taemin says as I hand Baekhyun the receipt. "I guess we should, but what?" Baekhyun looks puzzled into the glass cabinet with all the cakes inside. "I can do up a little box for you" I tell him as I start to put the box together. "Yeah that will be perfect, thank you" Taemin smiles looking all excited at the cakes as I pick out the best ones and place them in the box while closing the lid. "These are on me" I smile as Taemin takes the box in surprise before looking at Baekhyun. "You are so sweet can we at least give you an autograph or something this is very generous of you" Taemin takes a napkin and writes on it handing it back to me with Baekhyun doing the same before they wave and leave.

Smiling knowing I am so so lucky I read the napkin from Baekhyun.

_**Check your DM later** _   
  


Check my DM later, what does that mean.   
I begin to sweat even more now again as I rush into the back room. What does he mean. Is he going to send me something. Oh god I can't wait. I look in the mirror feeling proud and also so nervous that my stomach feels like it will fall out my ass. I control myself and get back out to do my work. 

The day finally ends and I am locking up after Jaehyun heads off. Sweeping the floor and washing it. I turn off the lights and leave ready to head home and see what Baekhyun meant. Locking the door of the bakery I hear a sweet sound coming from behind me.

"Hey you" 

❤️C ❤️  
 ** _Hope you enjoyed it_**  
 ** _Love_**  
 ** _Cclay2020_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**"** _ _**Hey you"** _

I notice that.... voice.....that's...... that's that's Baekhyun. Dropping the keys and everything else I am holding to the ground I turn and back into the door of the bakery so I'm leaning against it looking at the most beautiful human being standing in front of me leaning on his car.

"I think you dropped something" he playfully smiles at me but nope I'm frozen to the spot trying to get over the fact that my idol is here alone talking to me. I know he was here earlier but he is here now _alone_ and its dark. Oh crap.

"Are you ok?" he moves closer picking up the keys and other things I dropped. "Shit yeah sorry, you just scared me that's all. There is never usually anyone else around here at night time"

"I can see that" he smiles that million dollar smile handing me back my things. "Thank you, oh did you want something from the bakery. I can open it back up if you like?" I fidget with the keys making him laugh. "Won't you get into trouble?" he watches me opens the door again as I hold it open for him. "Who will know?" I smile so calmly at him but on the inside I am cursing and jumping around that the Byun Baekhyun from SuperM is with me in the bakery late at night alone. Shit we are alone. I close the door locking it as I move into the bakery further watching him sit at the booth at the back of the bakery where its more dark. "Will I turn the lights on?" I reach for them as he stops me "No leave them like this, we won't be seen by fans this way" my heart sinks a little from those words. Is it that bad to be an idol, do they have to run and hide.

He gets up from the booth and heads towards me as he walks around the back of the counter. "Where are all the cakes?" he says with a pout making me nearly melt like a puddle of water on the floor as his cute pouty face.

"In the back in the fridge" I follow in behind him as he pushes the door and enters the back room. "Wow this is so cool" he picks a strawberry from a bowl popping it into his mouth. "Mmmm so good" he says while looking around at everything. Me, I can't stop looking at him and wondering why the hell he is here after hours.

"I was suppose to put the icing and the sprinkles on the dounuts but I was too tired and thought I would come back early to do it tomorrow" he looks at the sprinkles and then at me. "Oh can I help?" he claps his hand all excited and I still can't get over he is here with me alone.

"Sure but wash your hands and put this apron around you as not to ruin your clothes" he rushes over to the sink really washing his hands as my mind drifts off. Maybe I am after falling asleep in the bakery and this is all my dream. "OK all ready" he says knocking me out of my dream. "OK my turn" I wash my hand and place my apron on making my way over to him just wanting to get stuck in.

"OK so these are all the doughnuts and these are the icing boxes I need to make up for them. If you want to you can start with bubblegum flavour. It right beside you there" he looks really interested while checking and listening at what to do. "So take a doughnut like this dip it in the icing and place them in the sprinkles and pop them onto this tray right here and it's done". I turn to face him and he has the biggest smile on his face making me melt again. If I keep melting like this I will have to rewash the damn floor.

"OK I got this. Pick up the doughnut place it in the weird looking icing then drop it in the sprinkly buggers and then on the tray" he smiles up at me after his first one. "How did I do?" he asks making me smile "You did good" I watch as he turns to do the rest of them.

I can't help but laugh as he nearly had made a song out of each step he has to do. " _Dip them in the icing, drop them in the sprinkles, put them on the tray, to serve at yummy yummy"_ he giggles making me burst out laughing as I finish the strawberry icing and place it close to him.   
"You do know I am going to be singing that every time I do this" I grab the doughnut and start to help as we both start to sing his new made up song.

" _Dip them in the icing, drop them in the sprinkles, put them on the tray, to serve at yummy yummy"_

***

The evening has past and its getting late and we have finally finished the doughnuts. "That was fun" he smiles as I laugh seeing icing on his cheek. "You have icing on your face" I tell him as he wipes his face "Is it gone?" he looks at me showing his face as I walk closer and wipe it off. "Now there you go" I move away and I know I am blushing like crazy.

"You have some too on your face just there" he says while putting icing on my face. "Oh that was a sly thing to do" I get a small bit if icing on my hand and move towards him but he knows what I am doing and grabs my hand but my finger just makes it and it lands right on his cheek beside his mouth. "Ohhh you playing dirty Chanyeol" he smirks grabbing the icing and moving towards me. Ok his hand has more icing then the damn bowl does now and I back away. "Wait that's too much I giggle with nerves as I know that icing that is so nicely hanging on his long slim fingers is gonna be along my face any minute now.

" You still have some on your face" I laugh as he pouts and lowers his hand. Moving closer I reach a towel to his face as he lifts his hand and slaps the icing on my cheek making us both look at each other as he whispers "Gotcha".

I freeze to the spot and so does he as we both look into each others eyes. My heart is racing inside my chest that I can hear my heartbeat in my ears. I can't seem to look away and neither does he. "All you need now is some sprinkles he lifts up the bowl of sprinkles and holds it up." Oh no don't do that " I giggle with nerves as he walks closer as I walk backwards." But you need sprinkles on the icing" he smirks as I begin to fall over the damn mop I used earlier to wash the floor and fall against the wall as he trips over my feet and falls right on top of me sending the sprinkles everywhere.

I burst out laughing spitting out the sprinkles as he does too. I freeze realising he is on top of me. My favourite idol is laying on me this is a dream I knew it. "I think I have sprinkles in places no sprinkles should ever be" he laughs till we hear creaking above us making us both look up as the shelf above starts to slip. I grab him tight and roll us away landing on top of him as the shelf comes crashing down to the floor.

"Shit that was close" I look down as he is under me looking up at me with wide eyes. "Crap I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?" I try to move but he grabs the front of my top "You saved me" he whispers before leaning up closer to me inches away from my lips. This is the part of the dream I wake up I just know it.

He is just about to kiss me till he stops "I'm sorry Chanyeol I can't" and as if by magic we are both up from the floor brushing the sprinkles off us. "We better clean this mess up or you will be in trouble" he grabs the brush making me grab it also. "I can do it plus a brush won't help, I'll need the hoover" I watch him as he really looks uncomfortable now. "I want to help" he says with a croak and deep down I know he just wants to run out the door screaming.

"I can fix all this it's ok" he looks at me as he opens the door to the café as I follow him. "I really had a good time Chanyeol. I haven't laughed so much, thank you" he blushes and that's right I'm melting. I open the main door of the café as he steps out into the cold night air. "Sorry about the mess" he opens his car door and sits inside. "Don't worry bye Baekhyun" I wave as he closes his car door while I lock the café door and make my way to the backroom to clean the mess. Turning I can see he has the light inside his car on so I can see him clearly as he lays his head on the steering wheel making me wonder if he is ok. After a few minutes the light goes out and he speeds off as I head into the backroom and clean up the mess.

***

It's past midnight and I have finally made it home. Slipping off my shoes and dragging my ass to my bedroom I fall crashing down on it and as soon as my head hits the pillow I fall out cold and hope this dream I am having doesn't ends this bad. 

_**Love**_   
❤️C ❤️


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey wake up already I've been calling you for ages" Sehun bounces on Chanyeol's bed making the taller jump up with a fright "What the hell Sehun?" Chanyeol moans while kicking the legs of the taller making him drop to the bed in pain. "No need to kick me, jerk" Sehun climbs off the bed seeing sprinkles all along the floor and the bed. "Did you bring home the sprinkles from the café, they seem to be everywhere and you look like you have icing on your ear. What happened last night?" Chanyeol sits up in the bed looking at the sprinkles trying to hold back a smile "Oh the damn shelf fell and knocked the sprinkles and stuff everywhere I had to clean it up I guess I didn't do a good job if they are here as well" Chanyeol stands up brushing them off his top as Sehun looks at him with a furrowed brow "Yeah ok, I don't believe you but we are running late so you can tell me in the car what really happened" Sehun closes the door making Chanyeol now jump for joy that last night was not a dream he was indeed alone with his favourite idol. "Oh shit we nearly kissed also" Chanyeol falls back onto the bed hugging his pillow like a love sick puppy. Reaching for his phone he checks his Insta and there it is a new update from SuperM.

Clicking the link he sees each member will unbox the album and talk about it making him squeal. Seeing its Taemin first he smiles as he watches it while getting dressed to leave for work otherwise Sehun will drag him out of the apartment by the hair and naked if he has too. "Chanyeol hurry up we don't have time for breakfast lets go" Sehun shouts making Chanyeol hurry throwing his tight black t-shirt and hoodie and grab his runners rushing out the bedroom door with his phone in his hand refreshing the link so he wont miss Baekhyun's version.

"Look at the state of you fix yourself before we head out the door and hurry Suho will kill us "Sehun opens the door huffing as Chanyeol holds his phone in his mouth while slipping on his runners and grabbing his coat. "God if we are late I'm blaming you" Sehun huffs again making Chanyeol frown at him. "What wrong with you this morning?" Chanyeol follows Sehun out to the car as Sehun slams the car door after climbing in. "I don't want to be late ok" he huffs again as Chanyeol decides maybe he should just shut up and let his friend have a bad morning. 

Looking out the window as the car is rather quiet and Chanyeol is rather afraid to put the radio on he feels his phone vibrate as he clicks it open really fast 

Nearly screaming out loud he looks at Sehun wanting to tell him so badly that his idol messaged him but he promised himself he would keep it private . Quickly he types back trying to hide his smile   
  
  
  


_**Chanyeol's pov** _

I send the message and can see he is online to me his number one fan , well I like to think I am. Oh how close we nearly kissed last night I wasn't expecting to hear from him ever again. 

I look back over the messages and smile knowing he is so easy to talk to like we are friends or something ,oh god are we friends, am I friends with Byun Baekhyun will I see him again, will I get to be alone with him again? oh shit I hold my phone close to my chest wanting to scream the whole car down probably smash all the windows from my screams but I don't care. If this is all some dream or a coma I fell into a few days ago I don't want to be woken up.

Arriving at work I climb out of the car wanting to jump up and down but no I play it cool nothing is going on. I didn't nearly kiss Byun Baekhyun of SuperM last night. I wasn't laying on top of him. Oh shit I was on top of him. I grab my chest over my heart feeling it race as I try catch my breath. "Your acting so weird this morning" Sehun pushes past me into the bakery as I follow heading into the back room to see Suho. 

"Morning so care to explain what happened here last night?" Suho is leaning up against the counter near the icing bowl from last night making me blush a little. "Sorry boss, I....I..." i stutter like crazy as he smirks at me "Chanyeol you dark horse you made all those doughnuts yourself last night I am impressed " I lower my head trying to hide my blush knowing i had a little bit of help from an idol. "I'm sorry the shelf fell when I hit off it with the mop, I'll pay for the damages "I look back up at him as he smiles "Don't worry about that I needed new ones anyway. This will give me an excuse to get this room redecorated. Right well it looks like you will be in charge of the doughnut making at night now so well done you have a new job" he smiles as he leaves the room making me huff. "Great more work means later hours" I take my hoodie off and put it in my locker as I tie my apron on knowing tonight I have to do the doughnuts again alone this time. 

"Least you get more money" Sehun says making me look towards him . " I guess your right but what is wrong with you?" I watch as he puts on his apron looking so sad. "If I tell you don't laugh ok" I furrow my brow and really start to worry now. "I wont laugh honest" I sit on one of the boxes as I wait for him to tell me. "I just realised last night I could never have a man like Kai in my life" he lowers his head as he ties his apron. "Kai as in Kai from SuperM or another Kai I don't know about?" I watch as he looks up smiling for the first time this morning. "Kai from SuperM" he covers his face making me see it go red as I jump up and hug him tight. "Hey he would be the lucky one to get you but what about Suho aren't you guys you know...?" I wink at him as he moves away and leans up against the counter top. "No he has the hots for the China King Lay" he sniffs a little making me feel so sorry for him. He didn't deserve that on his date for his date to be looking at someone else across the room. "I'm sorry Sehun maybe you will find a guy like Kai one day and one better then Suho out there so turn that frown upside down and let's make some money and who knows the man of your dreams could walk in the door". 

"They are here again SuperM are here outside sitting in one of the booths and I can't breath my man is with them and the best thing is its all of them". Jaehyun shouts bursting in the door making me and Sehun look at each other. "I did say the man of your dream would walk in the door, meaning Kai " I push him as all three of us fix ourselves and try act cool before we head out to serve them.

Grabbing my note pad I drag Sehun with me over to their booth as Jaehyun can't stop shaking behind the counter using it to hold himself up.

"Hi welcome to Yummy Yummy bakery what can we get you all?" I ask as Baekhyun look at me smiling before turning away. "Oh I would love anything Chocolate just bring it all baby" Lucas says making me blush at his comment. "Lucas behave" Kai says making Lucas apologise "I'm so sorry its the one day I can have carbs so bring them all" he smiles and sits back in his chair. "I heard the doughnuts are really really good here how about we get a plate of each flavour so we can taste them all" Mr smooth Baekhyun says making my face go on fire from remembering what happened in a room not so far from here. "Oh can we also get a few of the different cakes on a plate also, we can be picky so one of each shall do" Mark smiles as I nudge Sehun to take the drinks order. 

"What can I get you to drink?" Oh please can I have the bubble tea you made me the other day if you remember what I had please" Kai smiles and I can feel the heat coming from Sehun making me try to hold back my laugh as he is just a newbie fan. "He wont shut up about how the Bubble tea is great here. He says its the best he ever had" Taemin smiles nudging Kai. "I remember it don't worry" Sehun replies making me proud he is talking to them. "How about we all have the same bubble tea make it easier on you" Ten says putting away the menus "Oh no please can I be awkward and get a coffee I had a late night last night " Baekhyun winks at me making me nearly shit myself right there on the spot. Is he flirting with me?. we bow and head off behind the counter as I slip into the back room to get a plate to put each flavour of the doughnuts on it.

"Chanyeol were they flirting its been while I have no clue?" Sehun says rather nervous from the doorway. "Sehun I have no clue myself, I'm that bad I would think someone smiling is flirting these days its been that long" I push past him carrying the plate of doughnuts to the counter. "Sehun get out here you need to make the drinks "Jaehyun scolds him as he grabs a piece of every cake putting them on two separate plates

Once everything is ready the three of us carry their orders over to the booth and place them in the middle of the table as they wait patiently to tuck in. "Oh man these look so good" Mark licks his lips making me laugh at just how normal they are. "Thank you" Taeyong looks at Jaehyun winking at him as Jaehyun freezes to the spot making me grab his arm and move him back to the counter.

"Thanks Chanyeol my legs forgot how to work" Jaehyun says as he heads back to the till. I go about my business as the place get really busy and we are rushed off our feet that even Suho had to pop out of his office and help us. I quickly pop to the bathroom and check my phone feeling it vibrate an hour ago. Clicking opening the screen I noticed Baekhyun's version of unboxing the album has been uploaded making me sad that I can't watch it but I know I have the best thing outside, him sitting in my work place eating the doughnuts we made last night. putting my phone away I head back out. 

The place has got quiet and SuperM seem to be leaving as they clear the table as best the can and carry the trays over as Taeyong stands at the till ready to pay the bill. The others wave a thank you and leave one by one as Baekhyun waits for Taeyong. "Jaehyun panics a little till Taeyong tell him to take his time as he taps his card to pay. "Thank you for everything the cakes and drinks where amazing just what we all needed. He takes his receipt from Jaehyun while touching his hand making Jaehyun blush. "Thanks again" Taeyong says as he and Baekhyun leave but not before Baekhyun turns back and winks before heading out the door. 

"Ok close this place up we are going out for a well deserved dinner on me tonight, so head home change and meet me at Cece's restaurant we are dining V.I.P style tonight so dinner jackets are a must now hurry home before I change my mind" Suho says making us all grab our things and head off home feeling so alive after today and seeing SuperM. 

to be continued ....

❤️C ❤️


	7. Chapter 7

"Chanyeol, I'm ready, let's go" Sehun shouts from the hallway as Chanyeol fixes the finishing touches to his hair. He hasn't been to a fancy restaurant before and checking online the place Suho suggested they have dinner he tore apart his wardrobe looking for a suit jacket to make himself respectable and to fit in with the people there.

"So how do I look?" Chanyeol stands before his friend in the sitting room making Sehun look him up and down. "Damn you scrub up so well. If you were my type you would not be single" Sehun teases, making Chanyeol laugh. "Will this be ok to wear? I want to feel comfortable" he asks looking down at himself feeling nervous. "Chanyeol you look sexy as hell damn you might even find a sugar daddy at this place. I believe it's the best restaurant in Seoul for the rich" Sehun stands up showing off his outfit.

"Damn Sehun you really are out to show Suho what he is missing" Chanyeol teases back feeling so proud that 1. he can call Sehun his best mate looking so good and 2. that Sehun is out to impress tonight.

"I don't know why I am so nervous it's just a restaurant right and Suho is paying" Chanyeol keeps fidgeting making Sehun grab his arm. "Just pretend you're a businessman and you can afford to eat there" Sehun tries to reassure his friend but fails. "Sehun I can't even afford a glass of water in a restaurant like that" Chanyeol huffs knowing he will panic and do something wrong in such a fancy restaurant embarrassing himself to the point he will have to leave and go into hiding.

"Will you stop worrying, it's just dinner, it's not like you're getting married" Sehun continues to try to calm him as a knock comes to the door. Heading to the door and opening it Jaehyun stands so tall and proud.

"Damn we are all looking so good tonight" Sehun says as Jaehyun steps inside. "Holy crap look how good we look" Jaehyun looks the other two over before furrowing a brow at Chanyeol. "Why does your face look like you are heading to your death or something?" Jaehyun waits as Chanyeol looks at him shocked." Leave him, he is really nervous going to this place. He thinks he won't fit in" Sehun grabs his keys and phone holding open the door ready to leave. "Oh you will be fine just pretend you're loaded and you will fit right in. Now hurry Suho is down stairs, he's driving" Jaehyun heads out the door as Sehun waits for Chanyeol. "Sehun I'm so nervous I feel like my stomach will fall out my ass" Chanyeol slowly walks to the door as Sehun pushes him out closing the door behind him. "Look how about we pretend we own a music company and SuperM are our band. Will you relax then?" Sehun watches as a smile finally crosses his friends face. "Now that I can do" Chanyeol stands straighter and hurries down the stairs making sure not to hold their boss up any longer.

"Wow don't you guys really scrub up well" Suho holds open his car door as the others finally reach him. "You ain't so bad yourself boss" Chanyeol says with confidence as he feels more comfortable thinking of his fake business in his head and how he will role play being a huge top CEO of a music company just in case anyone starts to talk to him. "Let's get going" Suho climbs back into his car as the others all clip on their seat belts before heading off for dinner.

**_At the restaurant_ **

"Welcome to Cece's"

"Hi we have a table for four under Suho" Suho smiles as the matradee shows them to their table. "Holy shit this place is way to fancy what if I drop or break something. Man I can't relax here" Chanyeol keeps fidgeting making the others laugh at him as they are shown to their table sitting down. "What's wrong with you? his boss asks, making Chanyeol sit up." He is nervous of it being such a fancy place" Sehun tells him, making Suho stop a waitress and order a bottle of champagne. "I have ordered us a drink just relax and enjoy yourself" Suho smiles seeing Sehun sit beside him. He does fancy Sehun but he knows he messed up on their date when his ex showed up. Sehun told him off the day after and warned him to stay away. Taking a deep breath knowing he can't even try to win his trust back so he decides to wait a little longer and hopefully can try again when the wound that he caused Sehun heals over.

"Oh wow you can order anything here?" Chanyeol looks up from the menu surprised as Sehun and Jaehyun turn their eyes to Suho who finds it so cute how they are surprised that at Cece's even though it's a flashy expensive restaurant you can still order your favourite burger and chips." Yeah order what you want" Suho smiles looking back down at his menu. "Since it's an expensive place and I will probably never eat here again I will try something different" Sehun says scanning the menu as Chanyeol kicks him under the table. "Ouch why you do that for? " Sehun moans, rubbing his leg as Chanyeol keeps staring at the door making the others turn to see why he has turned pale.

"Oh crappy crap" Jaehyun lifts up his menu hiding his face behind it. "This shit only happens in fan fics" Sehun burst out laughing as Chanyeol sinks into his chair hiding his face behind his menu. "Why are you three acting so weird?" Suho looks around, spotting a big group of guys he has seen before enter the room and sit close to where they are. "SuperM just entered the building" Suho teases as he can't help but laugh seeing his staff all blush and try to hide.

Chanyeol can't control his emotions, his stomach is twisting and turning now seeing who just walked into the room is a lot worse. "They look so hot oh my god" Jaehyun whispers from behind his menu while taking a little peak at them.

"Let's order some food," Suho says as the waitress arrives.

They order what they want and wait patiently while Suho tries to talk to them but the three of them are paying the boss no attention. "Will I ask if they want to join us?" Suho says trying to hold back a smile as the three sit up straight blushing. "Please don't do that" Sehun touches his arm praying their boss doesn't get any strange ideas.

"Suho how are you?" they all look up seeing a guy walk towards their boss. "Oh lord how are you Kasper it's been years how are you?" They watch their boss get up from his chair hugging this stranger. "Excuse me these are my friends, Chanyeol, Sehun and Jaehyun" he introduces them as Sehun notices that he came in with SuperM. "Nice to meet you all. Suho you look great we must meet up alone for a cuppa and a catch up I must get back to the lads. I'll drop by the bakery during the week to see you. Nice meeting you all" Kasper shakes Suho's hand again and leaves sitting with SuperM.

"How do you know him?" Jaehyun asks, getting rather excited. "Aww I was in music with Kasper and now he teaches dancing for new groups. I never knew he was linked with SuperM". He just smiles and tucks into his food that has arrived as the other three just stare at him in shock that he never once spoke about them.

"Wait you know their choreographer oh man I'm so poor, I know nobody famous" Chanyeol huffs while eating his food. "Yes you know SuperM you have spoken to them, got autographs from them, gave them free food" Jaehyun says making Suho put his chopsticks down looking at the three of them. "Giving away free food since when?" Suho says making Chanyeol panic "No I paid for it, it wasn't free" Chanyeol lowers his head feeling like any minute now he will get fired. "Chanyeol have a drink and relax please you're making me uncomfortable and as for the food no more free food ok but thank you for paying for them". The boss smiles making the other 3 relax.

"I could get them to have drinks with us later in the room next door," Suho says while continuing to eat as the others stare at him. "I'd love that actually once I have a few more drinks to calm my nervousness seeing my dream man" Jaehyun looks over towards SuperM's table staring at Taeyong and how he wishes he was closer right now.

"Maybe they just want to be left alone to eat and not have fans bother them" Chanyeol says while glancing over seeing Baekhyun smile talking to Lucas another member.

"Ok I won't ask then" Suho smiles to himself as he takes a drink of his champagne.

"Awww my Suho" a voice comes from behind them as they all turn to face the voice as Sehun lowers his head making Chanyeol look concerned at his friend. "Lay, what you doing here I thought you went back to China?" Suho hugs him, making Sehun turn red in the face.

Chanyeol remembers the name Sehun told him about that ruined their date. Now he is here again making Sehun feel miserable. "Come sit with us Lay" Suho asks as Lay shakes his head "I will drop by later and we can have a drink what you say?" Lay holds Suho's arm as the smaller smiles at him. "Yeah we were hoping to have a drink with SuperM in the next room after dinner" Suho says, making Lay turn and face the table SuperM are sitting at. "Awww Kasper how are you man?" Lay hurries over hugging him tighter. "Let's all meet up in the next room after dinner what you say? Kasper looks at the boys asking if it would be OK. Chanyeol sees Baekhyun look over smiling while he tries to hide his blush." Yeah let's have some fun it's been awhile " Lucas says as the others all agree. "Ok I'll sort out the room and I'll meet you all there" Lay says walking away as everyone returns to eating.

Sehun is rather pissed that Lay is back but grateful in a way as now he can have a drink with SuperM and maybe get a chance to talk to the guy he finds so hot, Kai.

"Jaehyun did something happen to me the other day at work?. Did I fall and hit my head and I'm in hospital in a coma or something?" Chanyeol whispers as Jaehyun bursts out laughing. "No Chanyeol this is all happening this is real life".

" OK I think I need the bathroom, excuse me" Chanyeol makes his way to the bathroom following the signs along the way as he rushes inside. Turning on the cold water he takes a cloth making it wet as he pats his face and neck with it. He has seen Baekhyun looking so sexy and can't believe he had him under him.

"Hi" he hears a voice from behind him making him jump. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, your Chanyeol from the bakery right?". Chanyeol dries his face as a person rushes to use the bathroom." I am yes " he croaks as he washes his hand feeling embarrassed that a celebrity is peeing and he can hear it.

" Sorry I couldn't hold it any longer" he rushes back out washing his hands. "I'm Lucas we met before" he smiles as Chanyeol gets shy. "I know who you are, I'm a massive fan of you all" Chanyeol freezes not knowing what to do. Should he leave the bathroom or stay he has never been in this sort of position before.

"So are you guys enjoying yourselves Baekhyun noticed you all when we arrived. You all look really great tonight" Lucas grabs a cloth drying his hands before checking his hair in the mirror. "So I will see you all later for drink?" Lucas leaves as Chanyeol let's out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He froze that much he couldn't even answer back just nod.

Finally he finds his feet and leaves the bathroom as Jaehyun giggles at him as he sits at the table. "We saw Lucas follow you and we made a bet you would either freeze and leave last or leave first. Turns out it wasn't a good bet as we all said the same thing you would freeze and leave last" Jaehyun keeps giggling as the others laugh too. "Hey if it was Taeyong that followed you into the bathroom would you not freeze also?" Chanyeol asks as Jaehyun smiles, "I'd jump his bones" he whispers making Chanyeol huff and drink his drink.

_Buzz buzz_

Chanyeol feels his phone vibrate and since Sehun is talking with Suho and Jaehyun is heading to the bathroom he takes it out placing it on his lap as he sees it's from Baekhyun. Blushing like hell he opens it. Since he kept all the messages he sent Baekhyun and the replies he scrolls down to see the new message 

**_(What Chanyeol sees)_ **

Quickly replying yes he puts his phone away and watches out of the corner of his eye. Baekhyun leaves the group's table walking towards the kitchen of the restaurant. He waits a second and follows shocking himself that he didn't freeze. Baekhyun slows down ahead of him and slips into a room as Chanyeol walks faster and steps in behind him.

"Hi thanks for meeting me" Baekhyun smiles as Chanyeol melts seeing just how good Baekhyun looks. "Sorry about it being in the manager's office. I just wanted to see you up close, you look amazing tonight" Baekhyun sits on the edge of the desk and Chanyeol looks around nervously. "Wont the manager walk in?" he watches as Baekhyun smiles. "No he knows I needed to use the room for a call"

"Oh" Chanyeol says while blushing and looking down. "Look Chanyeol, I wanted to talk to you about the night at the bakery when we nearly kissed." Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol as the taller blushes. "It's ok, don't worry about it" Chanyeol says, making Baekhyun walk closer, stopping right in front of him.

"I'm just gonna come out and say it. I wanted to kiss you Chanyeol but being who I am makes it so hard for me. I'm part of this group who is in the limelight and everything I do reaches the media. Even messaging you is a risk" Baekhyun steps back sitting back on the edge of the desk.

"I won't tell anyone about the messages. I can delete them if you want me too" Chanyeol takes his phone out of his pocket typing in his code. "No don't it's ok I trust you. I know if you were gonna share anything you would have done it already with the first message I sent you" Baekhyun smiles making Chanyeol put his phone away. "I wouldn't show anyone. I just showed them the message I sent you but told them you never replied, you're famous after all.

They stay in silence for a bit not knowing what to do.

" Thank you for not showing them it means alot. I am really sorry about the other night though I can't get it out of my head what nearly happened. I felt so normal if that makes sense to you. Just making doughnuts and having a laugh was so good".

"I had fun too. To be honest I thought you being a celebrity you would be all stuck up but you're not your just normal" Chanyeol blushes and laughs seeing the look of shock on Baekhyun's face. 

"That was the first time I could be the real me around strangers" Baekhyun pouts a little as Chanyeol just wants to hug him knowing it's hard for any idol to be themselves 100%.

"Well if you liked it so much you can come back again since I am now given that job to do since we did such a good job last time" Baekhyun laughs feeling sorry that Chanyeol has to work at night now.

"I just might yeah" Baekhyun smiles that smile that Chanyeol loves seeing him do making him blush.

"Chanyeol..... Can I... Never mind" Baekhyun moves from the table and heads to the door as Chanyeol reaches over the smaller placing his hand on the door stopping it from opening. Baekhyun freezes and turns around with his back leaning against it looking up at the taller.

"I have a feeling I am dreaming or in a coma and this is not real so excuse me for this" he leans down and kisses Baekhyun on the lips softly before pulling away. Baekhyun can't believe what just happened but he is glad it did as he has been thinking of the taller one since the day he saw him.

"This is real," Baekhyun says before grabbing Chanyeol by the front of his jacket and pulling him in for a kiss again.

"I better go before I get into more trouble" Baekhyun moves as Chanyeol let's go of the door as the smaller hurries back to the table leaving poor Chanyeol a melting mess in the office.

Leaning against the wall in the office Chanyeol tries to come to terms with what just happened. He got the courage up to kiss his favourite idol. Now he is a shaking mess not believing it happened. Fixing himself he makes his way back to his table as Jaehyun is now sitting at the SuperM table talking to Lucas making Chanyeol surprised that the smaller isn't hiding from them.

Taking his seat he pours out another drink knocking it back in one go still not believing what happened.

He keeps looking over, seeing Baekhyun looking back at him, making him look away. He knows he has feelings for Baekhyun like many fans have but since that kiss his feelings have quadrupled in size and now he doesn't know what to do about them.

"Hey we were waiting for you we are moving into the other room now to have drinks, so let's go" Sehun smiles as he gets up from the table waiting for Chanyeol. "Are you coming?" Sehun looks at his friend who is looking at Baekhyun standing by his own table as if waiting also.

"Maybe I should go home Sehun" Chanyeol whispers as Sehun quickly sits beside him. "You're giving up having drinks with SuperM. Are you feeling OK?. I have heard you scream and yell and sing that song over and over for weeks so don't you dare miss out on this" Sehun stands up again holding out his hand as Chanyeol glances over at Baekhyun who is still waiting as if to see if Chanyeol will join them.

"Ok you're right I'm an idiot for even thinking about not going, let's do this" Chanyeol stands up to the delight of Baekhyun as they move from the table and head towards the other room.

"Hey I'm Baekhyun, your Chanyeol and Sehun right from the bakery" Baekhyun smiles as Chanyeol tries to hold back his laugh as he knows why Baek is doing this so he plays along.

"Oh my god it's so nice to meet you again" Sehun smiles as Baekhyun shakes his hand first then Chanyeol's. "He is a massive fan of yours so don't be surprised if he is shy and doesn't speak" Sehun rushes off hoping Chanyeol doesn't kill him for saying what he said but little does he know his best friend already shared the most beautiful thing a fan could ask for.. 

A kiss with their favourite idol.

To be continued.....

❤️C ❤️

love


	8. Chapter 8

Chanyeol hurry come say hi, this is Taeyong '' Jaehyun grabs Chanyeol's arm squeezing it tight, nearly cutting off his blood supply. "Nice to properly meet you Chanyeol outside of work" Taeyong smiles before grabbing himself a drink from the small private bar they are now standing beside. "Hey hey hey lets party" Lucas joins them at the bar making Chanyeol turn away laughing to see Baekhyun looking at him while Taemin is trying to talk to him. "Come on man let's get some music on" Lucas shouts to the others as Kasper brings the room to life with music. "Chanyeol this is amazing. I feel like I am dreaming and this isn't happening" Jaehyun screeches still holding Chanyeol's arm. Jaehyun I am surprised you are speaking to them when you freeze when they come in the bakery" Chanyeol frees his arm from Jaehyun's tight death grip. "It's the drink that helps''Jaehyun giggles while running over to the others as Chanyeol leans on the bar asking for a drink.

"Chanyeol I love you so so much" Sehun nearly falls over as he takes a seat at the bar beside Chanyeol. "These guys are amazing. I got to speak to The Kai one and OMG he is just sex in a suit. If he was made of chocolate I would lick and eat him all night long" Chanyeol spits out his mouthful of drink nearly choking at what his shy friend just said. "What the hell Sehun, what are you all drinking tonight?" Chanyeol still can't believe what his friend said as he apologizes to the bartender for spitting on the bar. "You need to sober up a little Sehun please don't make a show of yourself tonight please"Chanyeol watches as Sehun stands up "Let your hair down we are here in the same room as SuperM having drinks. This could be the last and only chance you get to spend time with them Chanyeol please have another drink and enjoy it for me please because let's face it I don't want to be dealing with your miserable ass tomorrow". Sehun pats Chanyeol's shoulder and makes his way back over to the others. Chanyeol knows his friend is right but he hasn't been able to mix with SuperM since kissing Baekhyun in the manager's office.

"Something on your mind." Ten stands next to Chanyeol making him turn to face him. "Me.... No just shy that's all can't really believe this is all happening to be honest" Chanyeol smiles shyly while taking a sip from his drink. "I know what you mean but we don't bite why don't you come join us. I really hate to see people left out". Ten starts to walk away but then stopping to wait for Chanyeol. "Come say hi" Chanyeol finally gets up the courage he had earlier and follows Ten over to the others all spread out sitting around two tables.

"Sit here next to Lucas" Ten takes a seat as Chanyeol blushes as he is being watched carefully by Baekhyun sitting just across the table from him. "So Chanyeol from Yummy Yummy Bakery can I just say the cakes you guys make are like little pieces of heaven" Lucas smiles rubbing his stomach as Chanyeol can't help but laugh. "Thank you, I am glad and so will my boss be that you like them" Chanyeol nervously takes a sip of his drink as his eyes catch Baekhyun. If this is any sort of a dream he thinks he is still having he hopes he never wakes up.

"So Lucas do you love being in SuperM?" Chanyeol asks watching as Lucas smiles "I really do, don't get me wrong it can be a pain in the ass but it is so worth it. It's hard when we have to hide sometimes".

"Hide, why hide?" Chanyeol furrowed his brow waiting for the reply. "Well put it this way the way we are sitting here if the media or a fan walked by they would probably think oh are they dating" Lucas laughs as a cough fills the room making everyone look towards Baekhyun who has seemed to have choked on his drink. " Oh" Chanyeol blushes and laughs as he knocks back his drink and excuses himself to go to the bar.

"Can I have a shot of the strongest drink you have?" he asks the bartender as he feels a hand touch his shoulder making him turn around. "I hope I didn't embarrass you back there" Lucas smiles that big smile that Chanyeol knows the fans love. "No no I just wanted to try to catch up with my friends. They seem to have courage to talk tonight with a drink so I guess I need the courage also" Chanyeol thanks the bar man and knocks back the drink placing the empty glass on the counter. "Oh man I will regret this in the morning but fuck it. "Bartender can we have another two shots please of whatever he just had" Lucas takes a seat waiting patiently for the drinks. "Cheers Chanyeol let's make fools of ourselves and get given out to by our bosses tomorrow"Lucas knocks back his drink as Chanyeol does the same.

"So who is your favorite in SuperM? , it's me isn't it" Lucas teases as Chanyeol hopes the red blush across his face is from the drink. "Aww I can't tell you that " Chanyeol replies hoping he doesn't have to tell the truth .

"Oh come on, it has to be me. I know how to work the crowd, the ladies and men love me really. I am known as the flirt of the group" Lucas says proudly while knocking back another shot. "You are all amazing really" Chanyeol hoped to save himself from more questions. "So what are SuperM up to next" Chanyeol takes a shot and passes it to Lucas. "Well the day after tomorrow we are heading to America to do our big promotion there"

"Oh wow are you nervous at all?" Chanyeol feels his heart sank a little knowing they won't be popping into the bakery again. "Deep down I am as we don't know how they will take us. Mark has a lot of pressure on him at the moment with talking in english for us all. Baekhyun and Kai have been going over the basics like how to say hello and thank you and all that. Me on the other hand I can hardly speak my own bloody language never mind another one" Lucas laughs after slagging himself as Chanyeol looks towards Baekhyun still sitting at the table talking to the others.

" I am sure everything will go great" Chanyeol takes another drink this time to heal his cracking heart, not seeing them for a while. "How long are you all going for?" he asks.

"A month, so do you think that your boss will hook us up with some bakery goods before we go?" Lucas smiles getting off the bar stool as he stumbles a little. "I am gonna go ask him don't move from here" he mumbles as he makes his way to the table Suho is sitting at and falls down on the chair next to him. Chanyeol can't help but laugh as he too gets up from the bar stool and makes his way to the bathroom.  
  


Once he is finished he washes his hands trying to stand up straight laughing to himself after getting so drunk. "Drunk are we?" he hears a voice come from the door and as if by magic he sobers up a little. "Baekhyun" is all he can say as the smaller walks in closer. "Yeah" he replies smiling, looking the taller up and down.

"I just needed the bathroom, which I'm sure you know as you're here with me now, oh god" Chanyeol lowers his head leaning over the sink knowing anything that he says now with drink on him will make him look like a fool.

"You and Lucas seem to be getting on well," Baekhyun moves closer, washing his hands in the next sink before fixing his hair.

"I needed more drink and he followed me to the bar and just started talking" Chanyeol cups some water in his hands and splashes it on his face.

"What did you guys talk about?" Baekhyun hands him some tissue to help him dry his face. "Oh just asked me who was my favourite in your group and that you were all leaving to head to America the day after tomorrow. Now he is begging my boss for some of our cakes right now" Chanyeol laughs finishing up as he makes his way to the door.

"Meet me later" he freezes hearing those words coming from an angel. Turning around so fast he nearly falls over.

"You want me to meet you, where ?" Chanyeol blushes again making the smaller smile. " The bakery at midnight" Baekhyun says before moving past Chanyeol out the door and back to join the others as Chanyeol hopes it ain't the drink talking. Trying to control himself and the butterflies that have now joined the alcohol in his stomach he makes a run for the toilet throwing up. "Oh shit" he says before throwing up again, thanking the gods that Baekhyun, his favourite idol was not in the bathroom at the time to hear him throw up. Cleaning himself up and rinsing out his mouth he makes his way back to the room with the others.

"My drinking buddie, there you are, so your boss said I can drop by in the morning and get some cakes. But I do have to say goodnight as we have to leave now and head off back to the dorm. So Chanyeol, thank you for the drinks tonight we should do this again when we get back from America so take care and I will see you in the morning for the cakes". ' Lucas hugs Chanyeol, taking him off guard.

They all say their goodbyes as Chanyeol hurries out to his boss's car with a takeaway cup of coffee knowing he will need it if he is meeting Baekhyun at midnight which is in a half hours time. "Oh my god that was the best night ever" Sehun hiccups in the back seat of the boss's car giggling with Jaehyun as Chanyeol can't help but smile in the passenger's seat sipping his coffee as Suho drives them home.   
  


After dropping Jaehyun home first Chanyeol drags Sehun out of the car with Suhos help as they bring him up and put him to bed. "Thanks for tonight boss and for sorting it out for us to meet SuperM" Chanyeol bows to his boss before he leaves.

Checking his watch he has twenty minutes to get to the bakery and since he has been drinking he can't drive so he makes himself fresh with his cologne, fixes his hair and brushes his teeth before running out the door and up the street back to the bakery where Baekhyun asked him to meet.

Reaching his job he can see a black car parked across the road in a parking lot. Squinting his eyes he tries to see if it was Baekhyun but he couldn't really make out the car as it is rather dark. Opening the main door to the bakery he steps inside closing the door back over as he heads to the coffee machine turning it on.

Gentle little taps come to the glass on the door as he looks up seeing a figure at the main door of the bakery. Quickly he rushes to open it seeing Baekhyun all smiles wearing a baseball cap. "Come in, I just put the coffee machine on, would you like one?" He closes the door locking it as Baekhyun steps in closer "Yes please" Chanyeol just wants to jump up and down right now knowing he is alone with the man he admires so much. Making the coffees he grabs two cakes and carries them to the booth Baekhyun has chosen to sit at in the back of the bakery.

"I hope it's ok to sit here. It's darker here from the street outside. Nobody will see us" Chanyeol feels his heart sink a little hearing him say that but he knows deep down it's what idols have to do to avoid any sort of trouble. "Chanyeol there is something I want to say" Baekhyun starts but lowers his head making Chanyeol more nervous now. "I need to tell you I am sorry for kissing you in that manager's office we shouldn't have. I don't want to give you mixed signals right now. I do like you but I can't do anything about it so I am so sorry". Chanyeol can't believe his ears but who is he kidding. How could an idol fall for him. He's just a guy who works in a bakery afterall.

"Its ok I get it, you're an idol and can't be seen with regular people" Chanyeol pulls off a big piece of his muffin and puts it into his mouth trying to swallow it past the lump in his throat.

"I'm sorry Chanyeol I got carried away and shouldn't have done that. I am a regular person too. It's just our jobs are different that's all. I never meant to hurt you"

"Its ok thank you for being honest with me." Chanyeol looks down at his muffin not even wanting to finish it as the bakery now becomes silent.

"I better go" Baekhyun stands up putting money on the table for the coffee and cake. "One more thing...." he starts to talk but Chanyeol interrupts

"I won't tell anyone don't worry" Chanyeol looks back at his coffee as Baekhyun knows what he did was just horrible. "I wasn't going to say that but thank you" and with that Baekhyun puts his baseball cap back on and heads to the main door looking at Chanyeol upset in the darkness as he turns back to the door and leaves running over to his car.

"What a fool I have been." Chanyeol gets up from the booth they were sitting at and cleans up the table before throwing out the cups and cake. Switching off the machine he locks up and heads out into the street closing the bakery door behind him. He glances over seeing Baekhyun's car still in the parking lot making him look at it one more time before slowly waking home knowing this would have never have worked and that he is grateful to the universe that he even got to kiss his idol.  
  


Back in the car a crying Baekhyun keeps wiping his tears as he sees Chanyeol leave and walk home looking so sad. He can't believe he did that to someone especially anyone as nice as Chanyeol has been. He can't believe the taller man got up the courage and stopped him leaving the manager's office earlier and kissed him. Nobody has ever been like that to him before taking charge. He has to admit he really liked it. Wiping his tears after falling so hard for the taller one in just a small space of time he starts the car and drives off back to the dorm thinking he did the right thing and protected Chanyeol even though his own heart knows it was wrong to say goodbye.

to be continued..

❤️C ❤️

Love


	9. Chapter 9

**_Baekhyun pov_ **

Sitting on the side of my bed looking at my suitcases being rolled out of my room by staff members of SM I should be happy as later tonight we head to America. I actually feel miserable and just want to go back to the bakery and tell Chanyeol that I am so sorry. I also hope he can forgive me. He wouldn't let me finish off my sentence the other night. Instead he did, by saying that he would tell nobody of our kiss.

"Baekhyun this arrived for you" I look up seeing Taeyong standing just inside my room holding a small white box wrapped with a red bow. "Where did it come from?" I stand up moving closer to him as I take the box.

"We got a delivery of fresh pastries and cakes from yummy yummy bakery. This was with it with your name on it" Taeyong leaves and closes the door after him as I sit back on the bed.

Pulling the red ribbon off I carefully open the box. Inside is a pink doughnut with a pair of lips cut out of iceing placed on the top. Inside the lid of the box its says 'shhhhhhh". I laugh taking my phone out to take a picture before taking out the doughnut and taking a bite. As I munch on the doughnut I notice a small card laying on the box just under where the doughnut was.

Wiping my hands and placing the doughnut down on my bedside table I quickly open the card smiling to myself.

_**This is for you, I hope you enjoy and it brings back memories of a time were you could be yourself.** _

_**Love** _   
_**C** _

A lump forms in my throat as I keep reading the card as it brings my mind back to that night we almost kissed in the bakery. Grabbing my wallet from my chest of drawers I slip the card inside. Closing it over I hear a knock on the door as I quickly close the box and place the rest of the doughnut into my mouth.

Opening the door Taeyong is standing holding a cup of coffee toward me as I let him in.

"Are you ok?" he sits on the end of the bed while I sit at the top crossing my legs over each other. "I am now" I look at the box and smile making him question me. "It's Chanyeol isn't it, you like him?" I feel a blush cross my face as he let's out a screech before jumping off my bed and closing the bedroom door before jumping like a happy child onto my bed. "Spill" he smiles as he sips his coffee.

"Nothing to spill" I tell him as he keeps looking at me smirking. "Yes there is. It's written all over your face and if you don't tell me now I will annoy you the whole way to America and its a pretty long plane ride" he wiggles his eyebrows as I lower my head and let out a sigh.

"I kissed him" I slowly look back up at him as he is now smiling ear to ear. "Go on" he says sipping his coffee more making me smile. "That's it I just kissed him" I tell him as he leans forward "there is more to tell I can see it in your eyes" he watches me so carefully waiting for me to tell him more.

"Tae..."

"Yes keeping going with the rest of the sentence"

"OK I really fucking like him, there I said it" I fall backwards onto the pillow and he just stands up jumping around my bedroom. 

"Hush up the others will hear you" covering my face with a pillow and turning on my side hoping the red blush across my face will disappear quick. "Let me guess he fancies you too and that gift was from him" he shakes me making me sit back up again with a sad face.

"Hey what's wrong?, I have never seen you like this baek" he quiets down and sits facing me on the bed again.

"I just guess I can't have him. He is so sweet and treated me like a normal person" I feel a lump in my throat form again as I try so hard to swallow past it.

"Your normal baek but I know what you mean and it must me so hard for you. Can I tell you a secret?" he whispers smiling ear to ear as I nod.

"I kissed the guy Jaehyun lastnight" he now starts to blush and get so shy I started to laugh a little at his cuteness. "Oh my god really, thats where you went lastnight" I find myself gasping in shock at this news.

"He is just so adorable baek and to be honest I really like him too" his smile fades a little as I am also reminded of Chanyeol and how I just walked away on him.

"I want to go to the bakery now" I blurt out as he looks up at me before jumping off the bed. "Let's go" he says with such excitement I find myself doing the same.

"Wait it's like 5 am will they be there?" I pull on my shoes as Kai knocks on the door before walking in. "Morning all" he smiles ear to ear making me and Taeyong look at him wondering why he is so fresh and dressed so well since we usually have to drag him from his bed.

"OK spill where were you?" I question him as he smirks. "I'm just home after being out" Kai lays on the bed as if he is a king.

"Who is he?" Taeyong asks making me look at Kai waiting for the answer.

"Just the most god like man I have ever seen" he smirks closing his eyes putting his hands behind his head still laying on my bed.

"Who? " we both shout making him jolt on the bed. "OK it was Sehun from the bakery now you can't tell anyone" Taeyong and I both look at each other and burst out laughing before we tell him why we are laughing and what has happened.

"Really I can't believe this, so where are you both going now so early?".

"To the bakery to see if they are there" I grab my wallet and jacket as Kai just smiles at us. "Oh they are all there, I just dropped Sehun there about 20 minutes ago something about their orders are out the door after people found out that idols eat there" he lays back on my bed as Taeyong and I rush out the door.

"Are we really doing this" he giggles and smiles like an excited child as I jump in the car nervous myself.

"I really shouldn't be seeing him Tae it's not fair on him" I starts the car and just drive fighting with myself that I should stay at the dorm but also go see him and apologise.

"Life is short, I'm nervous too but we are going to America later let's just enjoy the moment" he turns on the radio and starts dancing a little in the passenger seat as I decide yeah why not embrace the moment.

***

Pulling up outside the bakery we can see the lights on and a person just inside. Getting out of the car we walk across the road and knock on the glass door of the bakery.

"Hi" The owner says opening the door looking shocked at us.

"We wanted to drop by and say thank you for the cakes and pastries you sent us this morning" I look around the bakery not seeing anyone else.

"You are so welcome can I get you guys anything?" he asks as I look at Taeyong "Two coffees please if it's not too much trouble" tae says as we stand awkward.

"We are not open yet so please take a seat and I will get the coffees" .   
Waiting in the booth the two of us are so nervous the kind of nervous you get as a teenager as you wait on your crush.

" Here you go, enjoy them on the house. I have to leave but the other two will be just out" he bows his head and leaves the bakery.

"Will we go find them?" Taeyong stands up and I try but my knees shake a little.

"OK let's go find them" I find my feet and have control over my legs as we head back behind the counter. As soon as we reach the counter Jaehyun appears holding a tray of cakes nearly dropping them as Taeyong catches them helping him. I walk past them both and head into the backroom Chanyeol and I where in before.

Stepping inside and closing the door as he hasn't seen me yet and thinks I'm Jaehyun I watch him finish off filling bags of cookies.

"Hi" I whisper as he freezes and looks at me before blushing.

"Hi.... Wh.... What has you here?" I watch him take off his gloves and throw them away before removing the work cap from his head as not to get hair in the food.

"Chanyeol I feel bad for the other night and I can't go to America knowing I upset you" I watch as he lowers his head.

"Please forgive me Chanyeol I am so sorry"

"It's ok I understand" he says softly playing with the cap in his hands.

"You don't understand at all" I watch as he moves closer. "Then tell me" he whispers back making me look down at my feet feeling all the courage I had leave my body.

"I really really like you Chanyeol and yes I know I am an idol but if I wasn't I'd try flirt and get with you" I blurt out knowing how I am not making any of this better on him.

"But you are an idol" he moves back to the counter putting his cap back on as he places cookies into a bag and closing them with a sticker.

"Chanyeol I'm so sorry I shouldn't have come. I shouldn't have let Taeyong tell me to come here with him"

"Taeyong is here too?" he looks at me in shock as I just smile and nod. "He is out probably kissing Jaehyun right now" I giggle as he looks at me shocked "Him and Jaehyun kissed really? " I cover my mouth realising it was to be a secret.

"So you just told on ur idol friend of a kiss he had" he bursts out laughing making me laugh. " Yes I guess I did but he knows about our kiss and I know about him so please can we keep it between the 6 of us"

"Six who are the 6? " he looks at me in shock as I cover my mouth again and lean against the door with wide eyes.

"Nobody" I mumble through my hands as he looks at me with a smirk. "Oh no tell me who else you told and told me to keep quiet"

"OK Kai kissed Sehun and Jaehyun kissed Taeyong and I kissed you and yep that's pretty much it the only people that don't know are you, Jaehyun and Sehun" he burst out laughing making me laugh too.

"And there was an idol asking us to keep it a secret" he playfully ticks his tongue shaking his head from side to side and I have to admit he looks so cute doing it.

"Chanyeol kiss me" I blurt out as he looks at me with shock.

"Is that why you are here to mess with my feelings before you go away for a month" I feel the anger in his deep voice as I feel myself sinking a little.

"I came here to say sorry and to also tell you that I fancy you and how badly I want you to pin me against this door like in that manager's office and kiss me again. How I feel so safe with you and how I crumbled when you kissed me as I tried to hide it being the idol I am". I look down at the ground at my feet feeling like a right fool.

Moving away from the door I look at him before smiling "Take care Chanyeol" I turn and place my hand on the doorknob hoping he stops me. Then next thing I feel close to me is him with his hand on the door beside me.

"Turn and face me Baekhyun" he whispers with a deep voice making my whole body twitch with excitement. Turning around I lean against he door looking up at him leaning close to me.

It feels like I have lost my confidence and he found it as he was the shy one when we first met now how the tables have turned.

Staring for a few minutes he looks at my lips then my eyes then back to my lips. He takes a deep breath closes his eyes and leans in touching our lips together. I kiss him back with no hesitation this time and pull him closer to me as I wrap my arms around his neck as he let's go of the door and wraps his big strong arms around my body. I melt at the tightness of his embrace and the soft sweet kisses.

"This is a dream" he pulls away from the kiss making me miss his lips.

"It's not" I pull him back into me as I cup one of his cheeks and kiss him again with a little more passion this time.

"Baekhyun this is killing me" he whispers leaning his forehead on mine as we try catch our breath.

"I'm sorry but I can't help how I feel. I know I should know better but Chanyeol I can't seem to not stop thinking about you since I seen you for the first time".

"You got your kiss so what now?" he moves totally away from me and turns his back leaning his hands on the other counter along the back wall.

"It's not like that" I move closer to him reaching out to touch his shoulder.

"You know I am a fan and you do this to me. Have you any idea how I feel. A dream of kissing or even meeting my favourite idol and now here you are telling me all this to walk back out again" he doesn't face me so I rub my hand down his back gently trying to show comfort. "You're right I am sorry. I never thought about your feelings in all this. Is there a back way out of here as I think Taeyong and Jaehyun will be kissing and I don't want to ruin it for them by walking past them to leave." I blush as he finally moves and pushes another door that leads into a storage room.

I follow him and he then forcefully pushes me against a wall of boxes kissing me with so much want and desire that I have to grab onto him to try steady myself.

"Is this the man you want, one that does this" he kisses my neck making my knees weak as I try catch my breath.

"Yes" I moan out closing my eyes as he keeps kissing my sweet spot on my neck.  
"I don't want to go to America" I whisper as he stops kissing my neck and looks at me. "As much as I want you to stay you have to go. Your fans need you" he lowers his head making me grab his checks and move him to look back at me.

"I guess your right, I have 6 hours before I need to leave for the airport I'm going to be rude and ask you to get in my car and let me take you somewhere so we can be alone". He looks at me in shock and giggles a little. Well we are alone here" he smirks and looks around at the small room we are in.

"You deserve somewhere nicer then here" I say before kissing his soft lips again. He kisses back with more want making me groan out wanting him right now.

"I have my own car outside won't it be better to leave in mine?" he whispers as his hands travel down my body grabbing my ass and squeezing it making he moan more as this is finally what I want.

"Do you want to?" he asks me before looking at me smiling "Do you want to?" he says back making me look at the door.

"I really do but you need to also Chanyeol" I take his hand linking mine with his as he guides me to the door ripping off his apron and throwing it into the room as his car is just outside the door.

"Get in I'll take you to mine" he says as I jump in the passengers side grabbing a cap and placing it on my head as he drives off. Its so early in the morning nobody is around so I am grateful nobody will see us.

A few minutes and we are at his place. We quickly get out of the car and make a run up the path to the building. My heart is pounding in my chest with excitement and nerves as I could be making a big mistake but right now I want to do this and so does Chanyeol.   
  


"This is me" he opens the door as we rush inside giggling as he locks the door behind us.

"This is so nice and cosy" I look around smiling and a little nervous as I am here with a fan.

"Baekhyun is this what you want?" I turn to see him standing looking so fucking good that I just nod my head.

"Can you kiss me the way you did just before we left?" I smirk at him as he reaches down and pulls off his top dropping it to the floor making my jaw drop seeing how fucking sexy his body is. I swallow a little and stare at him.

"Do you like it?" he walks closer as I find myself just nodding still looking at his body as I take 2 steps back.

"Your so beautiful" I croak out as he finally stops in front of me inches apart. "Your so sexy too baekhyun" he keeps watching me as if waiting for me to make a move. I reach my hand out and grab him by the waist of his jeans pulling in so close as I kiss him with so much hunger.

"Come here" he lifts me up as I wrap my legs around his waist and my god is he strong. He was so shy when we met and now I'm a melting mess because of him.

We head towards his bedroom as he lays me on the bed. He kisses down my neck again before I feel his large warm hands slide up under my top and he lifts it off throwing it away.

"Chanyeol fuck me" I moan into his ear as he looks down at my trousers. "I'll do it" I whisper as I undo my belt and zip them down. "Take them off" I tell him as he kisses down my body and slides them off me leaving me in my underwear. He kisses back up as I get impatient and flip us over pinning him on his back as I kiss all over his chest and down to his waist. I wait and look at him before I start to unzip him.

"Do it" he moans out making me pull them and his underwear straight off as his hard cock springs to life.

"Oh fuck your huge" I lick my lips and move to slide my underwear off before moving and stroking his cock.

"I want you so badly" I kiss his lips again as he flips me onto my back.

"You like a man forceful with you? " he asks me as I open my legs for him to settle better.

"I do a little, not always but since you kissed me in that managers office the way you did I can't get it out of my head. I want you so badly Chanyeol" I reach down and grab his cock stroking it more as I line it up against my opening as he looks into my eyes.

"Please Chanyeol I trust you" I whisper as I take his other hand and start to suck on his fingers making them all wet then move it down to where my other hand is stroking him as he wets my opening.

"I trust you too" he looks at me before he slides slowly into me stretching me a little making me grab him hoping I can take him as he slides his cock into me now.

"I'm hurting you" he stops moving and looks deep into my eyes. "It's ok just keep kissing me please and don't stop" I wrap my arms around his neck kissing him with hunger as he slides deeper into me making me groan out so loudly at just how big he is.

"Baekhyun this is real yes?" he looks at me as he keeps slowly going in and out.   
"It's all real baby" as soon as the words fall from my lips he moves faster and faster as I grab onto him taking it. "Your so perfect and feel so good around my cock" he leans up onto his arms looking down at me trying to take it all in that the man he admires is under him taking his cock.

He moves faster and faster as I pull him close and flip him onto his back as I take over. Placing my hands on his chest for balance I start to bounce on his cock feeling it deeper as I throw back my head taking it all as it hits my sweet spot.

"Baekhyun keep going I'm so fucking close" he moans out as I move faster and faster. He sits up a little pulling me in closer as we fuck. I bite along his neck leaving little marks making him bounce me so hard on his cock that I start to tremble. "Oh fuck I'm gonna cum, your so fucking sexy" I moan as I grab him tighter as I feel my body uncurl and with one more move I explode right up our bodies throwing my head back as he kisses my chest and neck moving faster and faster as he explodes into me with a growl pumping every last bit into me. He hits my spot again and I start to move on him shocked that I am close again.

"Keep going don't stop" I look into his eyes as his surprise too as he keeps going fucking me knowing right now he is too sensitive after coming but he keeps going and with that I ride him like I never have anyone in my life. I can feel the beads of sweat along our bodies and the feel of his muscles holding me I start to scream. "Cum baby cum for me" he says as I explode with force thrashing on his cock as he holds me steady.

Once the last bit has drained out of me I look into his eyes as we both catch our breath me sitting on him as he hugs me tight giving me little kisses all over my face making me smile.

"You are so amazing I don't want to pull out of you" He smiles at me while moving a hair from my eye.

"Don't then" I lean in and kiss him again making him smile into the kiss. "I think we need to" He says lifting me off his cock as he cum drips out of my ass down my thighs.

"Do you regret me now?" he looks so sad at me making me smile. "No I don't regret you at all Chanyeol I wanted to do this. But please don't think I used you before I head off to America please" I look into his eyes before he moves away from me standing up from the bed.

"It's ok if you did I wanted to sleep with you too" the happiness that was inside me seems to be fading away now.

"Hey no no please. I loved it, nobody has made me feel like you have. Nobody has ever made me cum like you just did. I came twice with you in the space of a few minutes Chanyeol" I stand up moving closer to him as he starts to get shy now after being so confident in the beginning.

"Your just so amazing Baekhyun I never in my wildest dreams thought this would happen". I take his hand and link it with mine as I pull him closer to me. "Let's have a shower and then we can talk" he nods and guides me to his bathroom turning on the shower.

I move close to him as he turns on the shower running my hands up and down his muscled back while also giving him little kisses all over it.

"Can I drop by when I get home from America?" he turns to face me looking sad but tries to hide it. "Yeah if you have time sure drop by" I feel the coldness in his voice making me worry now that I have gone past the point of no return and upset him so much more by sleeping with him.

"Are you upset? , I'd rather you tell me please" I finally get him to look at me as he stands under the falling water of the shower making me want him again and just how the water kisses his sexy body.

"Yes I am a little as I don't know where I stand with you. Am I just a one night stand or more?" I feel my stomach turn knowing yep I fucked up.

"I can't give you anything more then this right now. That's because I am going away for a month" He runs away from me in the shower as I step in behind him.

"Chanyeol meet me when I get back please, say you will" He finally turns to face me before leaning down and kissing me again. "I will meet you when you get back" he smiles a little making me smile too. "Turn around I'll wash you" I wink at him as he hand me the soap.

***

"Thank you for a beautiful morning" we stand in the bakery again as I hold his hand. "Thank you for making my dream come through even for one day" I know he is sad and I have to admit I really am too. I should have waited till I got back home from America to tell him how I felt but I couldn't wait any longer.

" I have to go now" I feel his hand on my waist pulling me in closer as I get weak again. Reaching up I pull him down to me as I kiss him softly on the lips.

Pulling away from the kiss he opens the door that leads back into the main bakery as we spot Jaehyun and Taeyong both fast asleep in the booth at the back of the bakery with the sunrise lighting up the room.

"Jaehyun probably thinks he is dreaming just like I am" He laughs a little making the pair jump up awake.

"Taeyong we need to go now" I tune to face Chanyeol giving his hand a little squeeze. I will miss you and I don't regret anything" I try to reassure him as he looks so sad right now. I would feel the same too if this was happening with my idol.

He finally let's go of my hand and opens the door as Taeyong and I say our goodbyes and rush out to my car.

"DM me I shout back at him as they both wave us off.

To be continued...

❤️C ❤️

**_This was pretty long ass chapter and yes probably has millions of spelling mistakes._ **

**_Poor Chanyeol how will he cope. To be honest if it was me I'd die peacefully_**  
😂😂


	10. Chapter 10

Watching them drive away I feel my heart sink along with a lump in my throat. He is going to be gone for a month. Wiping the tear from my eye as not to let Jaehyun see it, I turn and head to a booth falling down on the chair with my head on the table. I want to sob out crying but I hold it in as best I can. I can almost feel my heart rip in my chest. I have kissed and slept with my favourite idol. I should be jumping up and down with joy but instead I am heartbroken.

Looking up from the table I can't see Jaehyun around anymore so I let out a sob into my hands. I need to release some tears as they are filling me up to a point of near explosion. Reaching for a napkin from the table I wipe my face before laying my head down on the table again.

"Hey" I hear Jaehyun close as I look up and see him with red eyes holding a tray of hot drinks and cakes. "Are you ok?" I ask him as he sits down in front of me handing me a cup. "Seeing you upset makes me upset Chanyeol. You're my friend and I worry about you" he slides me a plate with a cake on it making me smile "Thank you, I will be ok please don't worry. Can I ask, are you upset over Taeyong leaving?" I wait as he looks out the window nodding as I notice a tear fall down his cheek. "I didn't know you guys kissed" he turns smiling as he wipes his tears. "I guess it was all a dream Chanyeol that we will hopefully wake up from soon" he sniffs before sipping his drink. "It may seem like a dream but it wasn't. Everything that happened is real" I reach across the table giving his hand a little squeeze trying to show him some sort of comfort when deep down I just want to go back to bed and not leave it for the whole month. "He asked me to wait for him Chanyeol" he sniffs while playing with his cup.

"Jaehyun don't you think its so funny you could hardly stand in front of them now you have kissed him and have been asked to wait for the man who is your ultimate bias"

"That's why it feels like a dream that I don't want to wake up from Chanyeol, please don't wake me please" He begins to cry more. "I won't I promise" I stand up and move away from the booth making my way behind the counter and into the backroom. Grabbing my car keys I head back out to the bakery as Jaehyun looks at me "Where are you going?" He stands up looking at me worried." I need to get out of here" I burst out crying making him rush towards me. "Oh Chanyeol speak to me please, I'm your friend" I can't control my sobbing anymore and fall into the booth next to me dropping my keys on the table. "What has happened that your sobbing uncontrollable?" he sits beside me with his arm around my shoulder handing me a napkin for my ugly tears.

"I..... I.... Slept with Baekhyun and now he's gone" I cover my mouth from my sobs as he pulls me in closer hugging me tight.

**_Bang bang bang_ **

Jaehyun looks up hearing banging from the front door. "It's Sehun, hang on" he let's me go and rushes to open the door. "Morning again" he shouts and then I hear the whispers "What's wrong with him?"

"Sit with us Sehun, I think he needs you right now" they both sit with me as I feel Sehun sit close to me hugging me tight. I turn into his embrace and let it all out as I sob into the crook of his neck.

"Hey hey what's happened?" he holds me tight but I can't get the words out. "He slept with baek" Jaehyun tells him making Sehun move me away from him as he lifts my head up to look at me better. "Hey why are you crying, you actually slept with your idol. Oh my god why are you not dancing around with music blaring screaming your head off?" I let out a little laugh at his reaction as I wipe my face. "I'm hurting" I start to cry again as he hugs me again. "Why are you hurting, did he hurt you?" he stands up from the booth as if he is ready to go kick someone's ass.

"No he didn't hurting me like that. It's just he came here and stuff happened. I took him home we had sex. But He told me after our drinks with them that he couldn't see me because he is an idol then when he came by earlier it was like he wanted sex before he left for America. He told me that wasn't true but I may not hear from him again. I kinda feel used but I agreed to it and I hate myself for it Sehun I really do" I lay my head down on the table and let it all out.

"Hey you might have regretted it if you didn't sleep with him too" Jaehyun says with a laughing tone making me realise he maybe right.

"Jaehyun is right Chanyeol if you never kissed him or slept with him you would be sitting here saying.... Oh I should have kissed him why didn't I" he tries to mock me making me laugh.

"I guess you're both right. I just feel miserable" I wipe my face again as Jaehyun leaves us to head behind the counter.

"Sehun I love you man, thank you"

"Hey, I love you too. Don't regret what happened Chanyeol and if Baekhyun is the good guy you will hear from him soon" he too walks off leaving me alone.

I feel my phone vibrate as I pull it from my pocket seeing a message on insta. Quickly I opening it and start to smile.

(a/n _Remember Chanyeol still has the old messages)_

Smiling from ear to ear like a fool I wipe a tear that has kissed my cheek. My stomach is full of butterflies again as I stare at my phone. I reply back..

  
He has seen it but doesn't reply. Maybe I have upset him or made him mad. Dragging myself up from the booth I head back into the locker room and put my car keys back. I was gonna go home but since he sent me a message to check in on me I am feeling a bit better. I quickly use the bathroom to freshen up and wash my face before fixing my hair. Smiling in the mirror that finally I look normal I head back out into the store room grabbing some more bags for the cookies.

**_Bang bang bang_ **

I jump hearing loud bangs on the back door. Carefully opening it I see Baekhyun with a baseball cap on. Pushing me inside so he can come in I can't help but look at him in shock. "What are you doing here, your supposed to be going to America?"

"I can't leave without making sure your ok. Chanyeol please understand I didn't use you, I know it feels like that but I haven't" I can see the worry in his eyes making me feel bad for saying it now.

"You didn't need to come by, you could have messaged me" I blush a little as I put the cookie bags down on the counter.

"This needed to be said in person and I needed to make sure you understood" he steps closer taking his cap off stopping inches away from me. "Can I kiss you?" he whispers as I just nod my head. Moving closer he reaches up cupping my cheek and kisses me softly.

"Chanyeol I would rather stay here with you. I hope you know that. Yes I'm and idol and your a fan but you have made me so happy and I have felt like I can be the real me with you. I know I haven't known you long or know much about you like you do me but I hope in time I can get to know you more and I really mean it. I just ask you to hang on and let me prove it to you when I get back".

I feel a little tear escape as he steps on his tiptoes and cups my cheeks kissing me deeper this time. Wrapping my arms around his waist I pull him in closer not wanting to let him go.

"Chanyeol, do you think you can wait for me? I totally understand if you don't" I smile at him being all shy with me "I'll wait" he jumps up kissing me again as I sit him up on the counter kissing him with hunger. "Baekhyun you need to go" I whisper into our kiss making him stop.

"Please still Dm me, oh here can I have your phone? " he holds out his hand as I pass it to him. Typing away he hands it back to me. You have my phone number call me quick now so I have yours" I press the call button and then hang up. "I have it" he smiles showing me his phone.

"Sorry guys but baek we are gonna be killed if we don't get a move on, oh cookies" Taeyong says smiling from the doorway looking at the bags of cookies. "Here, on me" I toss him a bag as he catches it smiling like a kid leaving us alone again.

"Sorry, Taeyong came with me to make sure I left on time" he smiles wrapping his arms around my neck again moving in for a kiss. Pulling him closer as he slides on the counter I lock our lips together kissing him softly not wanting to let go.

_**Bang bang** _

We both burst out laughing pulling away from the kiss to the sound of the door banging.

"I need to go or I really will be in trouble" I move so he can slide off the counter as he holds my hand. "I know the time zone will be different but I will keep in touch with you as best I can" he kisses my cheek again as he pulls me over to the door.

"Chanyeol, keep safe and I'll speak to you soon" he kisses me again as we hear voices whistling from the car. Looking around Baekhyun I see Mark and Taeyong going crazy in the car eating the cookies while blowing us kissy faces. "Mark knows?" I question him as he looks at me smiling. They all know I like you nothing else" he grabs my top and pulls me in kissing me again with passion.

"If you keep kissing me like that I will have to take you in the back room" I nearly growl the words out as he kisses my nose. "when I get back I'm coming to find you" he moves away and rushes around to open the car door.

"Chanyeol, please wait, I'll make it worth it" he winks at me before jumping in his car and leaving. Closing the back door of the bakery I can't help but touch my lips. "He really does care for me after all.

Moving over to the stereo system I turn on my SuperM album and start to dance.

" You seem happier now" Sehun shouts over the music making me turn to face him with the biggest smile on my face. "Yeah he mesaaged me so we are all good now" I turn back to the bags of cookies and smile from ear to ear as Sehun turns the music up louder and starts to dance leaving the room..

Giggling to myself as I put stickers on the bags. My mind starts to drift off to seeing him after a month and what he will have planned for us.

To be continued....

❤️C ❤️

Happy Valentines day my beautiful colourful love hearts

😘❤️💜💚💖💕💓💗💝💕🌹😘

Love


End file.
